Precautions
by silentstrike
Summary: Duo and Heero live together during college to help eachother "study"


Precautions  
  
Notes: 2x1 AU, PWP I would rate this fic NC-17. Those of you who aren't too cool with homosexual acts should read no further. For those avid Wufei fans…*sigh* he just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…sorry. There is slight mention of non-GW characters, but not enough to ruin the overall effect, I think. If this seems unrealistic or anything else, all I can say is I had a helluva lot of fun writing it. Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: The only things in this fic I can claim are the two non-GW characters and….no, that's about it. Everything else is pretty much spoken for.   
  
  
The sound of water greeted Duo's ears when he unlocked the apartment door and walked in.   
"Heero must be taking a shower," thought Duo about his "roommate." At least that's what he told his parents about the stoic boy. Ever since they paired off and left Trowa, Quatre to their own devices, they had decided to pose as college students.   
"Pose as college students? Just so we can have sex?" Heero had wondered if it would be a believable ploy.   
"No, of course not, you're here to help me with my studies." Duo remarked, a smile on his face.  
"Suck, suck, suck…" A faint voice from the other side of the wall drifted into the room. Duo rolled his eyes at their neighbor, "Ivy..."  
"No this is how you suck," instructed Mousie's voice from the same direction.  
Duo decided to ignore the voices and continued on his quest to the bathroom where is lover was now toweling off, no doubt, water no longer flowing through the shower head and onto the naked form of his lover. On his way down the hall, he heard a voice from the street, scream "Injustice!" followed by the sound of a truck honking, squealing tires, and definite thud. Lamenting over the crap neighborhood that the two had chosen to live in, Duo took out the stereo remote and put on Marvin Gaye's song "Let's Get It On." He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.  
"Come in." Heero called out, knowing it was the braided boy he had been missing all day.   
The door opened revealing Heero standing in the shower, the curtain open, a towel wrapped around his waist, a hand holding it in place. Duo's eyes traveled down Heero's dripping body. "I think I've seen you naked enough times to where we can throw out the 'modesty' thing." His eyes remaining on the green towel concealing the object of his...* cough* *cough* affection.   
Heero raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So sue me," he said as he stepped out of the shower. With that Heero brought his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. Marvin Gaye drifted into the small bathroom causing Heero to cringe. "A bit cliché don't you think?"   
Duo didn't hear what Heero said. The 'object' had been unleashed for his hungry eyes and he was taking in his fill. The site of Heero wet and in a bath towel had made him hard with anticipation, but viewing the boy naked always had this maddening affect on him. The water glistening off his body was almost more than he could bear.  
Heero could see the hunger in Duo's eyes and knew that this time around it would be hard and fast. Not that he had a problem with that. In fact, when he first glimpsed Duo's passion filled eyes, his body had responded immediately.  
Duo quickly shed his clothing, aching to feel Heero's body against his skin. Both now naked, Duo yanked Heero against him and kissed him hard, his tongue invading the wet boy's mouth. Their close proximity ensured that each could feel the others erection, the sensation only heightening their lust. Heero rock his hips against the braided boys and was rewarded with a deep moan which he knew meant, "God give me more!"   
Duo moved his lips to Heero's neck and shoulders, assaulting the new area with the same fervor as before, his tongue lapping up the water that Heero had not had a chance to dry off. Sliding along each other, both bodies were wet with sweat and water.   
A sheet of paper would have had a hard time sliding itself between them, yet Heero glided his hand down. He found what he was searching for and took hold of Duo's hard cock. Duo gasped loudly, "Oh God!"   
"You like that huh?" Heero questioned innocently, knowing full well he did.  
"Shut up and let me fuck you." Duo growled as he moved him to the floor, not breaking eye contact for a second. Spreading Heero's legs open with his knees and stroking Heero's cock with one hand, Duo searched blindly for the tube he knew was on the counter top. Feeling a tube in his hand he grabbed it and immediately distributed its contents onto his fingers. Duo then commenced to rub it on Heero's opening, sliding one finger in and eventually another. Heero's body was writhing from Duo's ministrations by the time he had three fingers in the boy. Not wanting to wait any longer, Duo squeezed the tube once again, and rubbed its content on his dripping erection. "Ready, Babe?" Duo asked.  
"More than… you could…know," Heero gasped out.  
With that, Duo slid into Heero's tight opening sinking himself to the hilt on the first penetration. Heero cried out with pain and pleasure. Duo began his assault, hard and fast like he wanted. Heero arched his back to meet Duo's rhythm. All of a sudden Duo stopped.   
Duo's voice quivered slightly. "Heero, not to kill the mood or anything, but…I think it's stuck."  
"WHAT?"   
"It's stuck! I can't pull out!" Duo's voice was now thick with fear.   
"What the hell kind of lube did you use Duo?" Heero demanded. Duo looked at the discarded tube he had thrown on the floor.  
"Denta-Fresh…toothpaste!?"   
"Shit!"  
"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Duo now shouted in horror.  
Heero smacked him upside the head. "Don't panic baka. We'll figure something out."   
"Why shouldn't I panic? I mean, I love you, but I don't want to be stuck to you for the rest of our lives... and what are Mom and Dad going to think when they get here tomorrow? God, kill me now!"  
"Thanks. Look, just help me up and let's get into the shower."  
"How can you even think about being romantic and having sex in the shower at a time like this?" Duo demanded.  
Heero was having a hard time keeping his voice below a roar. "We are going to see if we can un-stick ourselves by dissolving the toothpaste, now HELP ME UP!"  
Gingerly the couple got to their feet and stepped into the shower, which took some choreography. Closing the curtain and turning on the water were harder than usual, as both Heero and Duo tried to cause the other as little discomfort as possible. Warm water running over their joined bodies, Duo began to pull back slowly, seeing if anything would give way. There was, maybe, half an inch's worth of movement.   
"I think it's working," Duo said encouragingly.  
After about a minute of work, Duo finally slipped out. He heaved a sigh of relief. Seeing that everything was in the clear Heero spoke, "Next time, I go in. And I think we should set up some off limits areas." Duo looked puzzled at this suggestion. "For instance, anywhere near toothpaste…and especially super glue." At his last words, both men involuntarily shuddered.   
"What are you talking about 'next time'? I'm never doing that again!" Duo shrilled.  
Heero once again took up a towel and walked out of the bathroom. Duo followed him wondering how the shaggy haired boy could treat the situation which has just transpired so offhandedly. While walking though the living room, the voices from the neighbors could be heard again.   
"Do you think they're okay?" pondered the voice known as Ivy. "I mean, I think they were doing it, and then I think I heard the cute one…you know, with the braid, yelling for help."  
"Well I don't hear anything anymore," supplied Mousie.  
Heero continued walking as he shouted in their direction, "We're fine!" There was a faint but audible gasp from beyond the wall.  
"Where are you going?" Duo was still following Heero as they walked into the kitchen. Heero stopped in front of the calendar which hung on the wall, grabbed the red marker that dangled from a string next to it, and circled a day a week away. "What's happening on the 24th?" Duo stared at the day on the calendar, as if it would speak to him and tell him it's secret.   
"I give you one week," said Heero as he walked past his boyfriend out of the kitchen on his way to their bedroom.  
Duo called to his back, "One week for what?"  
"Before we do it again…" Heero said, walking slowly down the hall, his back to his lover.  
"I told you, I'm never even going to attempt that…" Duo stopped. His eyes went wide, filling with unquenched hunger as Heero let his towel drop from his waist, not missing a step.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, there are two. It's just 'cause I'm not too sure if "Denta-Fresh" really is a type of toothpaste. If it is, well it obviously doesn't belong to me. If it isn't…well now it does ^_~ 


End file.
